Sliders/Rifters: Unsolved Mystery Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to a wiki about an ongoing Sliders round robin fan fiction. About SLIDERS In case you're not familiar with the TV show Sliders, it was about a group of people who "slid" from one parallel to Earth to another while trying to get home. What if America lost the Revolutionary War? What if disease ran rampant because common vaccines had never been discovered? What if you were a washed-up celebrity on your own world, but in another dimension, you were a star as big as Elvis? The Sliders visited a lot of worlds like that. Characters slide from one dimension to another via a "timer," a small hand-held device that allows them to open a wormhole. The device was small and portable, often modified from some other piece of technology, like a cell phone or a TV remote. In their adventures, the sliders often ran into "doubles"--versions of themselves living out their own lives in other dimensions. About UNSOLVED MYSTERY and RIFTERS This game actually started as a round robin in the 1990s in a now-defunct Sliders forum. In fact, it started as nothing more than a joke post by a member named "Spindoctor," and it went like this: "Several days ago, the bodies of several homeless persons were discovered in Golden Gate Park. The attending medical examiner has been unable to identify the cause of death after having performed exhaustive autopsies. None of the bodies have been identified. The only unusual fact is that each of the victims' eyes had been removed prior to discovery. If you have any information, please come forward. Maybe you can help solve a mystery!" The post was an in-joke reference to the fan favorite episode "Invasion," which featured killer apes called Kromaggs who conquered other versions of Earth. One of their favorite delicacies was human eyes. At that point, the show was ignoring these cool characters after their first appearance, so it was a fun reference. (Later, the show's producers would completely change the Kromaggs and run them into the ground, but at this point it was a cool obscure mention.) A poster named "Lexie" replied that she had seen something, so "Spindoctor" interviewed her. The jokes continued for a while, and then it turned to a more serious adventure story, and more writers joined in. While the writers used the basic universe and mythology from the series, we used our own new characters and wrote new adventures for them. To differentiate between us and the original Sliders, we adopted the name "Rifters." I (Tom, also known as "W.A.") had a lot of fun writing in that series, and I've been wanting to scratch my writing itch again lately. Unfortunately, I've lost touch with most of the original people who were involved, so I plan to only write in my own original characters. However, I'll occasionally reference previous characters and the long history of the series. If you're one of the people who used to write for USM, or if you know how to get a hold of someone, please come forward (by sending me a message on my page). You could help solve a mystery! Follow this link to see a List of classic episodes. Latest activity Category:Browse